


The Akuma Club - OLD VERSION

by boredomsMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, hopefully i got it right, seriously how do you spell nathaniels name, tell me if its wrong, theres so many different versions, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently being rewritten under the same series name (Miraculous Reborn)</p><p>Paris has a new hero, someone once under the control of Hawkmoth, and isn't sure how to handle it.  </p><p>Paris has many old villian's, once under the control of Hawkmoth, and they aren't sure how to deal with thte guilt. </p><p>Perhaps a certain, unusual club will help everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Akuma Club - OLD VERSION

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I decided to change it to second person, i just really prefer that style got to be honest.

You wish Blannc had the ability to time travel so that you could go back and duct tape Plagg’s mouth so that the kwami couldn’t’ve forced you to reveal your identity to Marinette, or perhaps go back and not have told Adrien about it.  Being the middle man between the two partners is positively exhausting.  You’re constantly grateful you had the foresight not to tell Marinette he knew Chat Noir’s identity, although you doubt if you had that she’d be as much of a hassle as Adrien is.

 

“Come on, you have to at least tell me that she’s everything she is with the mask even when she’s without it.”  Adrien begs as he lays on your bed, watching you get ready for school with his head hanging off the beds edge.

 

“Adrien, for the hundredth time, I am not going to tell you anything about Ladybug’s _secret_ identity.  How many times do you have to be told that?”  You sigh, a hint of annoyance in your tone.  You’ve had this conversation almost every time the two of you have a moment to yourselves.  “Besides, considering how much an advocate that you’ll like her no matter who she is behind the mask, why would you even need to know how she acts without it?”

 

“Of course I will.”  Adrien rolls his eyes.  “But I just want to know how she acts is all, so I’m not surprised when we finally meet as civilians.”

 

“Won’t knowing how she acts make it easier for you to figure it out?  Don’t you both have a pact not try to figure it out?”  You ask as you grab your bag and leave the bedroom, Adrien following close behind.

 

“Not _officially_.”  Adrien grins.  You roll your eyes at your brother’s behaviour.  The both of you switch to a conversation about school by the time you sit for breakfast, and coffee, even though the only person who enters the room is Nathalie.  She reads your schedules and then lets you be.  After breakfast you head to the car and the driver takes you to a small café near the school grounds.  Nathalie insists that you both be driven directly to school but she rarely accompanies you both and you’ve long since convinced the driver to drop you off at the café you’d walk to upon arriving anyway.  He wishes you both a good day and leaves you there.  As pre usual you’re the first of you friends to arrive.

 

The café is small and quiet in the mornings, smelling of roast coffee beans and raisin toast.  You enter in front of Adrien, holding the door for him, before you both head up to the counter greet the cashier working.  She smiles and greets you both, by name at this point considering you come almost every morning, before taking your orders.  You order first and for the majority of your friends.  You order a double shot Americano, a latté for Nino, an early grey tea with two sugars for Alya, and Nathaniel’s white chocolate mocha, a drink you refuse to consider real coffee.  You don’t order for Marinette nor Adrien, neither getting a real coffee either, instead Adrien orders two drinks that, in your opinion, are actually sugar sprinkled with caffeine in an attempt to market to a growing hipster community.  At least Marinette has the excuse of having been raised in a bakery, you have no idea where Adrien got his sweet tooth.

 

Once you have your drinks the two of you carefully carry them to a table outside where you can wait for your friends who correspond with the cups.

 

“Good morning Félix, Adrien.”  Nathaniel is the next to arrive.  His brother drops him off at the café, gives you and Adrien a wave, tells you all to stay out of trouble, and then drives off.  Nathaniel takes the spot to your left and grabs his coffee cup.  The two of you have fallen into an easy friendship since you started at the school.  Through small commentary during class, simple chitchat when you can’t be bothered going to Adrien’s table, and equal complaining from both parties about how Marinette and Adrien should really just notice they’re head over heels for each other, Nathaniel just seemed to grow on you.  You know Adrienette, as you, Nathaniel, and Alya call them, is a mutual feeling because you know Adrien is head over heels for Marinette’s heroine identity, and you know Alya ships them in support of her best friend, you’re not sure how Nathaniel is aware of Adrien’s love-blindness.

 

“You need to start drinking real coffee.”  You comment, as you do most mornings, when Nathaniel begins to sip his mocha.  Nathaniel chuckles light and just continues to drink his unapproved beverage.

 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate having a rich best friend who has the money to burn to buy me coffee in the morning?”  Nino praises as he arrives, having walked from his house, and takes his coffee from the table.  While you and Nathaniel became fast friends, you and Nino seem to have become the opposite.  You suppose it’s your own fault, he’s a touchy-feely sort of person and you never have been, especially not after remembering how you died, so you tend to flinch away from him or avoid him.  You believe he also doesn’t like your personality, you’ve heard him muttering about you being a ‘male Chloé’ to other classmates and during the study sessions you run for the group of you.  You, personally, wouldn’t say you hate Nino.  You might admit that you’re jealous of the time Adrien spends with him, and that you think he can be immature and annoying sometimes, but you don’t really hate him.  The remark about Chloé did not get him in your good books however.

 

You don’t think he knows that you’re the one who orders his coffee every morning for him, you’re sure that if he did he’d order some ridiculously sweet beverage that’d make you wrinkle your nose and look the other way.

 

“Every morning.  For a DJ you sure do repeat stuff a lot.”  Adrien teases, causing his best friend to roll his eyes and give a sarcastic ‘haha’, playfully punching Adrien in the shoulder.

 

“Morning boys.”  Alya cheerfully greets as she practically drags Marinette over.  You’re not sure what kind of relationship you and Alya have.  She’s an enthusiastic person and you have to be mindful of what you say around her least you tell her something that could be considered a hot topic or gossip but she’s not bad as a person, and she’s always willing and ready to listen to you complain about how clueless Adrien is and return in kind with her own complaints about Marinette’s crush.  One thing that does terrify you, however, is that fact that Alya is an honest to god morning person.  Even without caffeine, she’s bubbly, energetic, and very, very _awake_.  Adrien is a morning person, but even he isn’t as bad as Alya.

 

Marinette is not a morning person.  She comes up to the table like a zombie would, crawling over and wordlessly taking her drink off of Adrien.  It’s amusing, really, because it’s only when she’s this tired that she won’t blush and stutter at being so close to your brother, or when he comments on her undead status.

 

You and Marinette are friends, you believe.  You try to distance her some, because she reminds you a lot of the Ladybug you lost, but you’ve been getting better at getting over that.  She’s a nice girl and you found that once you got to know her she’s confident, as long as she’s not aware Adrien’s around.  You must admit that you can see why Adrien loves her so much.  The two of you are dreadfully close, but you do consider her a good friend to have.

 

The group of you slip into a nice conversation as you all wake up with the help of your caffeine, or most of you do at least.  Eventually you check the time on your phone.  “We should head to school now so we don’t have to rush.”  You say, rising from your seat.  Nino and Marinette both groan at the idea but they follow as you and the others head towards the school grounds.

 

You have to admit that you’ve enjoyed the routine everyone’s settled into since you arrived.  Most of the time it feels right, like how you were with your old friends but… different, in a good way you suppose.  Sometimes though, when it’s too alike or too different, you find yourself recalling the friends you had with a sadness that pulls you from the here and now.  Usually all it takes is a bump from Nathaniel, a smile from Adrien, or a comment from Nino and you’re back in the moment.  It doesn’t always help as much as you think they hope but it helps, and it’s so, so much better than being alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you believe this?”  Alya huffs as she glares at her phone during lunch hour.  “All he’s been doing for the past month and half is saving Paris, why are these half-ass reporters still calling him a timebomb?” 

 

“They’re saying it because Chat Blanc is an akuma, after all.”  You know that’s not the actual case, but outside your little hero group no one else does and you’d all agreed it’d be a waste of time and energy to try to explain the situation to press, especially with the additional risks that might pose when it comes to Papillon.

 

“But it’s not fair!”  Alya complains.  The Ladyblog has been the loudest voice in protesting the media’s portrayal of Chat Blanc as a villain folloing Ladybug and Chat Noir.  “Look at them, they’re relating him to Volpina, it’s ridiculous!  Volpina set out to fool Ladybug and Chat Noir, obviously Chat Blanc didn’t.  I mean, if he wanted to trick them he wouldn’t’ve started out by being a villain!”  The girl begins furiously writing out an article in her school book as she speaks, no doubt a counter article to the ones she was just reading.  You know she isn’t trying to stand up for you directly, she’s standing up for the teammate of her beloved Ladybug, still you find it feels… nice?  That she’s standing up for you that is, even if she doesn’t know it.

 

“I agree with Alya.”  Nathaniel tells you once you’ve returned to your classroom seats and you’re alone, quite a bit of time later.

 

“Pardon?”  You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.  You’ve mostly forgotten the conversation he’s referencing.

 

“Chat Blanc has only been heling.  He shouldn’t be being treated like this.”  Nathaniel clarifies, mumbling slightly.  He’s still nervous in the large group of people you both spend time with, not used to having one friend let alone five, so you’ve noticed he prefers to voice his opinion in the more private conversations the two of you have.

 

“It can’t be helped.”  You shrug, though you still feel the slightly warm feeling at one of your friends sticking up for your alternate persona.  “People are scared of Papillon, even with superheroes protecting them.” 

 

“I know.  Still.”  Nathaniel sighs, running a hand through his red hair.  “Are you going to come to the studio tonight?”  He asks, changing the subject.  You hesitate to answer and he takes that as a sign to keep talking.  “The elite class is still running at 5.”  He offers.  You haven’t one any dancing outside the occasional practice that you can squeeze in at home.  It’s a good way to train and to stay in shape, however you aren’t sure you’ll be able to make it to the studio in time for any classes.

 

“I might.”  You eventually offer, turning your attention to the teacher who begins the class.

 

* * *

 

Patrol that night is uneventful and you spend more time teasing Ladybug and Chat Noir about treating you like a third wheel than you do worrying about events in the city.  It’s fun to do, in this persona.  Even though they know who you are you’ve never minded not acting for Adrien, and Marinette has quickly been allowed into your walls despite the short time you’ve known her.  Ladybug rolls her eyes at your teasing and brushes you off in the confident way she can only act when she’s unaware of Adrien’s presence and Chat Noir plays along, more than happy to flirt with the ‘love of his life’ as he calls her.

 

When you all eventually decide to part ways you find yourself arriving home at only 7.  You and Adrien, detransformed by this point, slip into your room and you decide to grab your old ballet bad and head back out, through the front door this time.  You tell Adrien not to wait up and you convince your driver to let you walk there.

 

20 years ago, your ballet studio was only open until 9.  Now the studio is open to members until 11, occasionally 12 depending on how much money they spent on the company.  You slip in through the front of the multi-floor building and into the elevator.  The building has 15 floors, the first 12 being for various things you have no interest in and the last 3 being the ballet studio you’ve been attending since you were 3.

 

20 years ago the ballet studio was only the top floor.

 

You wonder what act of fate or destiny could be blamed for your father sending you to the same ballet studio you went to in your previous life.  You suppose it might simply be the fact that the you before you went there, after all you are still apart of the same family as you have been then.

 

It’s something you avoid thinking about to be perfectly honest, but as the thought crosses your mind in the elevator you have nothing else to distract you form it.

 

You were born, the first time, as the only son of a wealthy businessman who’d been sure his son would take over for him when he tired and you have been constantly forced to fit the role your father desired of you.

 

Gabriel Agreste, now your father, had been your cousin.  According to the research you’ve done whilst avoiding learning about the fates of your old friends, your father (the first one) had left your inheritance to Gabriel after you had been found murdered.  You weren’t surprised now that the case had never been solved.  The grief led your father to develop a drinking problem which killed him not even a full year after your death.  You suppose it’s nice to know that your father, after all the shit he put you through, really did care about you.  Gabriel used the money your father left him to fund his growing fashion empire, and that was what led to the life you lived now.  It’s almost eerily similar. 

 

You wonder if your father knows who you are, or at very least notices how alike you are to the murdered cousin he named you after.  The two of you had never been close in your first life, and you have never been more grateful of that then now with your cousin as your father, you don’t even want to imagine how awkward it would be to call him ‘father’ if you had been friends, although you’re a little surprised that he named you after yourself considering that.  Then again, your father had been named Adrien so perhaps he’d just looked to the dead relatives that gave him a world of money for names.

 

You cringed at the thought of your twin being your reborn father, though you quickly dismiss the terrifying though.  The two look nothing alike.

 

The ding of the elevator arriving snaps your attention from the rabbit hole of your thoughts.  You sigh and step out on the top floor of the ballet studio for the first time this life. 

 

You ‘d never had a need to be on the top floor before, not when the elite classes and newer rooms were on the first of the three floors.  The top floor was for public classes and the dance rooms were the oldest.  That wasn’t the case 20 years ago.  Down an old hall to the very back of the floor was an old room where the elite classes had been held the very first time you had come to the studio.  It was a beautiful room, with two walls made up of mirrors and one wall that was a fall to ceiling window, overlooking the city you protected.  20 years ago the room was rarely empty outside the early morning when the studio had only just opened for the day, before classes began both at the studio and school. 

 

Tonight there was only one person in it.

 

“Nathaniel?”  Your voice makes the named boy jump and trip, falling to the ground with a dark blush as he looks over to where you stand in the doorframe, trying to keep the amusement off your face.

 

“F-Félix, what, uh, what are you doing here?”  Nathaniel stutters.  You roll your eyes and walk over, helping your friend to his feet.

 

“You’re the one that’s been pushing me to return to the studio.”  You remind him, causing the boy’s face to turn a darker shade of red.

 

“Yes, but I, uh, I didn’t think you’d come to this room of all places.”  He says, shifting his weight and fidgeting.  Despite the fact you’re close now, Nathaniel still has some trouble with conversation, especially when he’s caught off guard.  You know he’ll calm down once he collects himself, he just needs to be allowed to do that in his own time without someone calling him out on it like they do at school.  They, for the most part, being Chloé.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t get in the way of your practice.”  You assure him.  “I simply like the view from here.”

 

“So do I.”  Nathaniel sighs, smiling slightly.  “It’s really amazing, you can see all of Paris from here.”  That wasn’t quite accurate, and there are better views but there’s not really any better place to practice.  You set down your bag, change your shoes and take off your jacket.  You slip in your headphones and dance.  You zone out Nathaniel, zone out the world.  In this moment there’s just you, your music, and this room.  All thoughts of the differences and similarities of your lives fade, all thoughts of your old team fade, all thoughts of your new team fade.  The tense in your body releases with every step you manage.

 

You’ve missed dancing.

 

* * *

 

Visits to the studio fall neatly into the pattern of your life.  You even begin attending the elite classes again and your classmates and teachers are impressed at how much they believe you’ve improved in your year away.  The elite classes were much stricter in your last life.  You find yourself most fond of practicing in the back room on the top floor, usually with Nathaniel.

 

You’re half way through a routine when you glance to the window and notice the effects of an akuma rampaging the city.  You sigh and stop.  This is another reason you preferred to practice here, you could keep watch on your city. 

 

Nathaniel, apparently, also notices.  He joins you where you stand, staring at the city under attack for a moment.  You try to think up an excuse, any excuse, that won’t give you away but will still allow you leave.

 

“We should both get going.”  Nathaniel says.  You turn to look at him, surprised he was the one to say it.  The boy blushes and stumbles over his words.  “I mean, uh, you sh-should probably go make sure Adrien is safe, yeah, and I um, I’ve got to get to a club meeting.”  He quickly clarifies.  You frown slightly. He couldn’t… no that was too unlikely a thought to even entertain.

 

“You’re in a club?”  You ask instead, raising an eyebrow as the two of you take off your shoes.

 

“Oh, uh, y-yeah.  I didn’t realize I hadn’t told you already.”  He smiles sheepishly at you.  It would make sense, he always leaves the studio early on Sundays.  “There’s a club, um, I don’t remember who started it, but it’s a support group or everyone who’s been akumatized.”

 

“That’s right you were the Evillustator, weren’t you?” You ask for clarification, remembering the research you’d done on the akumas your brother and Marinette had faced.  “You were the first one who didn’t care that much about getting the Miraculous.”

 

“Yeah, and I also almost killed Marinette and Chat Noir.”  Nathaniel mumbles as he walks with you to the elevator. 

 

“You know that’s not your fault, right?”  You really couldn’t talk, you still hadn’t forgiven yourself for hurting Adrien despite the fact the bruises have long since faded and your twin has never cared.

 

“That’s why I go to the meetings.”  Nathaniel shrugs.  “I kinda wish I could tell Chat Blanc about the group though.” 

 

“Why?”  You frown slightly.

 

“Well… he was akumatized too, right?  So he deserves to be invited as well.”  Nathaniel explains.  You ride the elevator mostly in silence.  You’re barely able to keep from fidgeting in impatience at the elevators slow pace.

 

“Maybe you’ll bump into him at some point.”  You offer as the two of you walk out the elevator.  Nathaniel gives you a smile. 

 

“Hopefully.”  He nods.  “Stay safe Félix.”  He adds with a wave as you part ways at the front door of the studio.  You manage to walk slowly until he’s around the corner and out of sight.  You duck into an empty side street.

 

“Blannc, transform me.”

 

* * *

 

It takes the better half of the afternoon to defeat the speed based akuma with the ability to make everyone else move in slow motion and by the time you’re walking home, as Chat Blanc, alone the rooftops the sun is beginning to set.  You groan as you remember you still have homework to finish before the start of the school week.

 

You hear a shout and look over to see the source of the noise is Nathaniel who’s staring up at you in surprise.  You give him a wave and a Chat-like grin before you remember the conversation you had at the ballet studio before the fight.  You suppose you should give your best friend a chance.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”  You grin, gracefully jumping down to the ground.  “What’s a boy like you walking around alone at such a romantic time in the city of love?”  You purr.  Nathaniel bits his lip; he looks like he’s holding back a laugh.  It’s a lot alike how your Ladybug would have reacted but not how you would have thought Nathaniel would have reacted to a stranger flirting with him.

 

“I’m, uh, I’m on my way back from the club meeting.”  He answers.  “And I don’t really live near any of the other club members, so yeah.”

 

“And what kind of club would you be in?  Club for people with cute faces?”  This time Nathaniel actually does chuckle lightly in repose.   Perhaps he’s been holding out on you, or maybe you just make him more nervous than superheroes.  Really, you doubt both cases.

 

“No, actually, well, it’s a club I think you might want to join, uh, Chat Blanc.”  He says.  “It’s for people who’ve been akumatized.  Oh!  I grabbed a flyer, just um, just in case I bumped into you.”  He pulls a piece of paper from his bag and offers it to you.

 

“Well if such a boy is offering it to me I suppose I will have to at least consider it.  Thank you very much N- random citizen.”  You say as you take the flyer, looking it over.  You almost frown reading the start time.  It started over an hour after Nathaniel had left the studio with you.   Maybe he had to help set up today.

 

“We met every Sunday, so um, yeah, hopefully I’ll see you there.  Bye now!”  That sentence is much more alike the nervous Nathaniel you know.  He rushes away from the akuma turned hero quickly then.  You hesitate a moment before continuing your way home, detransforming a block or so away.  When you walk inside you find Adrien hasn’t arrived back yet so you simply head to your room, placing the flyer on your bedside table.

 

“What do you think Blannc?”  You ask, sitting on your bed. 

 

“I think it might be good for you.”  Blannc answers, resting near the flyer.  “The articles are getting to you more than you’re telling Adrien, or Ladybug.  This could help that.”  You don’t attempt to argue his point.

 

“Perhaps I’ll go then.”  You sigh and hide the flyer before heading to leave the room.  “Let’s go get you something to eat.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
